Ying Yang
by nicky122
Summary: Tia is 19 years old and is Yue's oldest sister. this begins when the gang arrive to the north pole. Follow Tia as she discovers secrets about herself that she didn't even know about. Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Aright this is my first fanfiction on this site and if this is really bad pleas tell me! But I will be having a bit of background information on Tia my OC and sister of Princess Yue. Oh and I'm sorry if I spell anything wrong I have bad sight and I don't have my glasses. Yeah never wear glasses when you play dodge ball….. but here it goes!**

My name is Tia. I Am 19 years old I will be getting married to Bea. A warrior in our tribe. It was always my duty to marry him ever since I was born . The spirits cursed our family. We made it official from when my little sister Yue was born. When I was born I made sound but the next day I couldn't make a peep. My parents think that a spirit visited me in my sleep and took the sound out of me. Only when my sister was blessed with white hair did I make a sound. My parents were so grateful. But I was not.

I like silence it has always been my nature and ever since I could not talk I've been use to people not paying any attention to me or simply not notice me. But know they do. Today yue will be turning 16 and will be expected to marry Hahn. Like me they are an arrange marriage. Soon I will be discovering my hidden secret and destiny.

**Know for the real thing!**

I woke up early for once. As I have just mentioned I'm not an early riser like my sister. Oh no I'm far from and early riser. But when I got up I looked at my self in the mirror. I looked like a mess. My hair was everywhere I tried as best as I can to tame it. But it didn't work out. Soon I gave up and just put it in a bun at the top of my head with my Ying Yang hairpiece. My hair was a haunting black that was as dark as the night sky with one blue streak. The same day that my sister got white hair I had grown one blue streak in my hair. People didn't believe it was natural but it was. I put on a simple black and blue Robe and headed outside for some fresh air. I could tell the guards were following me but I did not care one bit, I was use to it. I went to one of the stands and got a mango imported from the Earth kingdom. I gave the young man 2 silver coins which was more then the price of the Mango, thanked him and went on my way.

I walked through the many streets not knowing were I was going. I notice that many crowds were gathering. Cheering to someone. I headed over to the edge and notice that the Avatar and 2 other people were here. I quickly rain back to my sister who was enjoying a cup of tea.

"the Avatar is here." She chocked and then spitted out her tea

"My gosh you scared the Tea out of me! Literally! I got Tea everywhere!" I looked down and noticed it was on my robes

"yeah…. You know officially owe me 5 robes! Congratulation!" I said very sarcastically.

"were is he?" she questioned

"I don't know where he is know but I think he'll be here for your celebration same with his friends." I replied

"ok we better get ready know we only have an hour." I nodded and headed after her to our bedroom chambers.

Oh boy if this boy brings danger to my tribe oh I'm going to literally nock out all of his past lives! But who knew I was right.

**Alright there was my first story Ahh! so Yeah hope you like it and review pleas if it's bad i don't mined if it's good yeah! sorry that it's shortish! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright chapter 2! Yeah I'm making so much progress! (not really) Hehe monkey spirit! Sorry I'm watching avatar. But I noticed I didn't do a disclaimer so yeah I do not own Avatar or any of the characters but I do own Tia! But trust me soon you'll find out why it's called ying yang! **

I went inside my room. Out of my dirty robe I quickly changed into a new clean one. This one also went down to the floor and was white with a gray outline. It looked like silk but it was much warmer with the jacket over it. I looked in the mirror only to find that my hair was a mess. It was long almost down to my waists and a very dark black with one streak of blue. I had that streak since I was born. I quickly brushed it into a messy bun but at least it was better then before. I walked/ ran to the celebration of Yue's birthday. It wasn't a long walk their unless you get lost in the palace then it's a very long walk. I headed down only to see that I was late. Did I mention that this is the second time I'm late? The first time was my engagement party but I was late on purpose. Don't tell Bae or my father. I bowed politely to my father and the Avatar and took my seat next to Bae. Dinner was uneventful the only difference is that the Avatar asked master Pakku to be his master. Oh is he in for a lot of trouble! I cannot wait for tomorrow morning!

The next day after getting almost no sleep I headed down to where master Pakku trains his students. It was a wide-open area with stairs and lots of water but then again no duh can't water bend without water what am I thinking! But I stand and watched as the avatar and Katara one of his friends came. Oh I hope she's not thinking he'll teach her! I made my way down the steps towards them to see what the commotion was all about even though I heard almost everything.

"I'll take you to her." I responded to Katara.

"Oh no it's fine!" she replied

"No I'll take you," I said" wouldn't want you to get lost." We walked in silence most of the time.

" Aren't you suppose to be doing something with your sister?" she asked

I shrugged " well I could but your brother Sokka is quite found of her."

"I guess he is."

"So who you getting married to?" I asked

"What?"

" Your necklace it a betrothal necklace right?"

"No this is my gran grans she gave it to my mother who then gave it to me. It's the last thing I have of her." She replied

"Oh I know how you feel," I gently took out my ying yang hair piece it was nothing special, "this was my mothers she died when Yue was young my father couldn't bare her death he ordered everything of hers to be burned this was the only thing that I was able to savage." The rest of the walk was a very acquired silence. Finally we arrived to the little igloo where the healing classes take place.

"Here you are," I said "have fun!" I quickly walked away.

**I know a very boring ending and I really hope theirs no mistakes and tell me if I spelt Pakku wrong or right because I have no frikin idea I just took a wild guess and hope my instincts were right! As you know I'm not saying any of the dialogue from the real tv show because I don't know them and it officially 1:30 in the morning so wouldn't want to wake up anyone! But good morning and trust me you will find out why it's called Ying Yang and if you guessed it's because of the Hairpiece your totally wrong! Well not really the hairpiece has meaning. But have a swell rest of your day Nicky is out like really after I upload this I'm going to bed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this chapter is basically going to be a flashback so that you understand her better and what she went through when she was young until know. now enough chitchat lets get reading!**

I sat down in the grass. I know what your thinking grass? In the northern water tribe? But if you know about the spirit oasis then you know that it's pretty warm. I sat down and looked at the two fish circling around each other I was automatically in a trance.

_I ran around the house. Looking at everything. We just moved to the palace since grandpa died. I didn't pay any attention to my nanny Juliana who was yelling at me to settle down and take a nap. But I just kept running around as my mother came around the corner. _

_ "Watch were your going sweetie your going to nock something or someone down." She said_

_ I kept jumping up and down obviously to hipper from the lunch I just ate._

"_I'm sorry ma'am I tried to get her to take her nap but she wouldn't listen to me."_

"_That's alright," my mother responded "I'll take her to bed."_

**1 year later**

_I was now 3 years old in common sense but technically I was 2. I was outside wandering around when my mother and father came outside._

_ "Tia please come inside we need talk to you." I nodded my head and walked inside and sat down in one of the many pillows._

_ "we have something to tell you." My father said_

_ "you're going to have a younger brother or sister!" my mother beamed_

_ I would have said something if I could but I couldn't say a thing. I couldn't even make a sound but they got the message that I was happy. Soon Yue was born. I walked into the large room where my mother and father were looking over a crib. I walked over and looked inside the crib. Their laid my new baby sister though she wasn't moving or making a sound. I couldn't bare it. I ran out of the room and out into the freezing cold weather. I didn't stop until to the wall were I then climbed to the top and looked over the ocean. It was peaceful and silent._

"_miss you need to go back down." I looked at him "miss you need to go back down," again I just looked at him with blank expression. He kept on telling me to leave but I kept staring at him. It was to funny!_

"_There you are Tia! You gave your mother a fright!" cried my Nanny she grabbed my hand and we started walking down the steps, "you know it's kind of weird that your sister was born 4 days after your birthday?"_

What was even weirder is that my sister got her white hair the same day as my birthday. And that's exactly what happened.

**4 days later**

_we were giving up hope. We didn't know what to do. We tried everything from daily healing sessions to praying to the spirits that she will be better. But there was no change. My parents finally came up with the idea of taking her to the spirit oasis. I knew it would work. My parents gently put her down in the water and their was a glow and her black hair turned to white. My parents were so happy that they didn't notice me glow. When the glowing stopped my parents finally noticed._

_ "Hun are you ok?" asked my mom_

_ "Yeah I'm fine what happened?" my parents gasped and so did I._

That was the first time in my life that I was able to talk.

**3 years later**

_My sister and I made our way through the hall. We arrived to my mother's room. We walked in to see my mother lying down on her bed. She looked weak and pale._

"_mommy?" Yue asked _

"_hello sweeties." She replied_

"_are you ok?" _

"_I'm fine sweetie I'm fine. Um Yue can you please leave so that me and your sister can talk." Yue then nodded her head and she left leaving only my mother and I left._

"_Sweetie come here," she said, " I want you to listen to me. When I'm gone wil I want you to never ever give up hope. Even in the darkest of times never give up hope. Do you understand," I nodded my head " good and Honey never ever marry a man you hate."_

" _I pinky promise mom."_

"_Good." She smiled to me. " Here I want you to have this." She reached up to her hair and pulled out her ying yang symbol, " I got this when your sister was blessed with white hair it reminds me of you both how you have different personalities but you go together perfectly." She then smiled but it quickly faded. She had pain in her face and she suddenly stopped breathing._

"_Mom? Mom! Mom! Someone please help!" I started to cry as one of the healers came in. my nanny then rushed in and ushered me out of the room. I clutched the ying yang symbol in my hand._

"_Can I see mama?" asked Yue _

"_No, no you can't." I then started to cry and couldn't stop. I ran out of the house and kept running and didn't stop. Why? Why did the spirits choose my mother to die why was I the one who had to get better and her to die?_

**All right so their chapter 3 know? Right I think so. But yeah…. I really have a craving for chocolate I wonder why… oh yeah cause their a firkin chocolate factory down the road! Curse that chocolate factory with it's sugary goodness! Alright well please review! I always like reviews. But if you have mean ones keep it bottled up! But yeah so technically she's 18 but technically she's 19 see when it's only a couple days before your b-day I just say that im already that age because well yeah. So she's not turning 20 Yeah!... bye I'm not even going to look for spelling mistakes so just hold the urge to tell me **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I don't know when I will be able to update because I've been sickish because it's hard to see without glasses so I have a massive headache and it's hard to see so I have only a little Idea of what im typing right know. But yeah I think I'm going to be grounded because I failed two test in one day yeah me….. but yeah I'll try to update soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally my projects are done! All right I'm so terribly sorry that I have not been uploading! I still don't have my new glasses for some reason I think my Uncle forgot about me tears. But yeah chapter…. wait what chapter is this? I don't know but yeah!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful review I love hearing everyone's thoughts and it's diffidently making me a better writer! But were skipping ahead! Yes we are and it's going to be the day of the invasion and stuff and guess what! It's her wedding day! Hehe I'm so evil yet so nice to Tia in this story! Oh and by the way I didn't give you all the information about her in the flashback! hehehe**

Today was many things first it's the day before my wedding whoopee ***thinks sarcastically*** second it's the day before by birthday, great know my birthdays going to suck.

I was walking around doing my everyday business when black snow fell it was the strangest thing that I have ever saw.

"Princess, Princess you must come with us. The day we have feared for many centuries is finally upon us. We must gather in the hall." I nodded my head to one of my guards understanding what he was talking about. See unlike my sister I go to war meetings and pay attention. I walked in taking a seat the right of my father.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits of the Ocean! Spirit of the moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission." My father warned. I watched as Sokka stood up I looked behind me at my sister who showed a flash of sadness and guilt shadow across her face.

"Be warned. Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task." I watched as the men who stand before us came to bare the mark. I couldn't tale it any more. I couldn't let my feelings get bottled up inside as I let one single tear fall. I got up and went out the door as some of the guards followed.

"Princess you should get inside it's not safe for you. Princess!" I turned around to look at them.

"I don't care what the hell you guys tell me:

Your not the boss of me my mother is and she died a long time ago!

Don't treat me like so helpless little girl! I'm nineteen firkin years old!

I can take care of myself" I looked at them and they looked scared like scared about too pee their pants scared.

"But it's our direct orders to protect you?" one of them timidly responded.

"well then don't go protecting me Yue is more important I'm practically a curse to this village!" I threw up my hands in frustration. They bowed and left me alone in the know deserted streets of the village. I thought back to when my father said those words "some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe" I couldn't help but think that soon I might be one of them and same with Yue. And who the hell knew I was right.

**Hey Everyone! I know it's been a while but I finally have the next chapter and it's really short! Even though in my word it pretty long! But I would have uploaded yesterday but when I went to fanfiction it said This page is not found! And I was like NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO then my sister woke up and she was pissed off because she had club the next day. But I lost my voice! Add that to the list of my problems! Why did this happen well I went to a haunted house an it was awesome! It's called 13 terrors and I have no idea how those 8 year olds stand this! See first I thought I would have been like people with plastic faces just staring at you but no it was people chasing you with knives and trying to kill you! Yeah but it was really fun too see my mom scream! but yeah review my dads yelling and me to get moving! **


	6. Authors notes

**Hey everyone Nicky here but yeah I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time… a really long time. But I have perfectly good excuses once I come up with some! Well I wont be uploading in a long time again! Tears. And I have a good excuse see one I signed up for this reading buddy thing and it goes from 4:30-6:00 Monday-Friday and like then I have a math project ( hehe were spray painting shoes and then doing a rap about why our class should buy our information) :00- 1:00andthenIhavetodo homeworkso I'll try to do it on the weekends! Breath Nicky breath! So yeah but I'll give you 2 sneak peeks on the next chapter but their in two different provs. So I will not be giving their names away! Hehehe.**

_"What did you do to me?" I said, as I lied motionless my body felt like fire but there was no fire on me. I looked at the fire benders face. He showed no emotion at all he just looked at me. _

_ "Because a spirit cannot live in humans it must die! And don't worry it will be slow and painful oh wait that doesn't help you it only helps me!" he exclaimed. _

**The next one, different prov. **

_ I ran up to them. I could not tell if she was alive or not because she still has the same pale skin but this time it gave off a sickening glow. I looked down at her as a young girl ran up. I quickly ran behind one of the buildings. I listened to her cry for help. _

_ "Please you can't die you can't!" I couldn't hear what the young girl was saying but I did hear this:_

_ "Both Ocean and moon will die. But one must die to save the other. Beginnings always have an end how did your start?" it was so quite I could barely hear what she said but it seemed that only those words were load that the whole world could hear it. I watched as her head turned to me. Obviously she sees me but after a minute I watched as her black and Blue eyes became emotionless no joy or sorrow just death. _

**If you haven't notice I'm adding another OC and because I'm so firkin nice to you guys I'll give you another preview but that's it!**

"_Fake my death that's all that's too it?" _

" _Yes my dear that's all that's too it." Replied Hama _

"_And my friends will be safe?"_

" _Yes, yes they will be safe."_

"_Deal. I become your 'granddaughter' and my friends will be safe I'll even die my hair to pure black." _

__**yes just for the shits and giggles i added Hama to the story so who's doing the fake death? oh and i don't know what chapter this will be in  
><strong>

** A) Katara (before she found out about blood bending)**

**B) Sokka (just for the shits and giggles of him pretending to be a girl!)**

**c) Yue (hey could be her spirit! I'm a very surprising person!)**

**D) Tia ( eh what the heck add her to the list I'll even add Bae! Jk)  
><strong>


End file.
